Mamodo From A Dark World
by demon's soul
Summary: Zatch meets a new mamondo named Venom that claims she lost her partner in a battle. When Tia meets her, she senses something...dark about her. Is Tia right about Venom, or is she just jelous?


_Hey peoples! This just popped into my head and I thought it would make a good fan fiction. No, I do not own any of the Zatch Bell characters. The only characters I own in this story is Venom and Luna. You'll see what the deal is with them in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Mamodo from a Dark World: Chapter 1

"Hey, did you hear?"

"About the strange new girl in town? Yeah."

"They say her eyes glow like fire in the darkness and her skin in as white as snow."

Zatch heard the town whisper the same thing all morning about the new girl. Someone who was easy to mistake for a ghost. Something inside told him that she was probably a mamodo that was in the battle to be king. The battle started almost a year ago; maybe longer since he had very few memories after the Zatch look-a-like erased his memories. He was thankful that he hadn't crossed paths with the mamodo that erased his memories.

"What do you think, Volcan 3000? Do you think it's a mamodo?" he asked the cardboard box that he carried around with him. "Yeah, I think so too. I wonder if she's strong."

The cardboard box stared back at him and didn't say a word. "Why are you talking to a box?" said a new voice.

Zatch turned around and saw a girl with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and bright red eyes. Her white skin reminded him of the snow that fell in the winter that brought him and Kyo hours of enjoyment, and her black dress blew in the gentle breeze. 'White skin, bright red eyes like fire? This has to be her,' he thought as he stared back at her as she offered him a friendly smile.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Zatch shook the shocked look on his face and smiled. "No. What's your name?"

Her smile faded as she backed away. "You're not going to force me into a battle, are you?"

"So you are a mamodo." Her silence was answer enough for him. "No, I'm not going to fight you if you don't want to."

"I see your partner isn't around. You can't fight without your partner, can you?"

"No, I guess not," he said nervously. "So, what ya doing here?"

She shrugged. "Just walking around."

"What kind of powers do you have? Mine's lightning."

The mamodo remained silent and looked away. "Hey, Zatch! Who ya talking to?" yelled Kyo.

"To a new mamodo. Hey, this is..." When he turned around, she was gone.

"Are you okay, Zatch? There's no one here."

"She was here, Kyo. I know she was," Zatch insisted.

Kyo shrugged. "You know, we might have to fight against her if we see her again. I wouldn't get used to her."

"Yeah, I know, Kyo," Zatch said sadly. "I just wish I got her name before she left.

The next day...

"HELP ME!" Zatch yelled as he ran away from someone who was worse than any mamodo he faced.

"You're not getting away from me, weirdo," laughed Naomi.

"Why do you always do this?"

"Hey, leave him alone!" yelled the new mamodo.

Naomi looked at her and laughed. "Are you here to bail your boyfriend out?" she teased.

"I know not what you are talking about," she answered. "But I am here to help a new friend. It's not honorable to pick on someone weaker than yourself."

"That's right," said Zatch. "Hey, wait a minute..."

Before Naomi could say anything, she saw the mamodo's eyes glow like fire. "You're a bigger freak than Zatch!" she yelled as she ran away.

"You okay, Zatch?"

Zatch nodded as his body shook. "Thank you." He looked around and noticed that it was getting dark. "I should be getting home," he said.

"Why? Its fun after dark," she said with a smile. She walked around the playground and turned back toward Zatch. "You are coming, are you not?"

"I don't know..."

"How about I just walk you home?"

"Sure, that is great. Uh...I never did get your name."

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Venom."

"Venom," he repeated in a low whisper. "So, where's your partner?"

"My partner died in a battle not too long ago."

Her answer took him by surprise. "Can you believe that, Volcan 3000? She lost her partner."

"Why is it that you talk to an empty box?"

"This is my friend, Volcan 3000, that my partner made for me."

"I...see...who's your partner?"

"His name is Kyo."

Venom was silent for a while until one of Zatch's friends showed up. "Hey, what ya up to, Zatch?" Tia asked.

"Hey, Tia. This is Venom." Zatch said cheerfully.

"Kyo's looking for you, Zatch. Let's go."

"Would you like to stay with us, Venom?" Zatch offered.

Venom smiled. "Sure, thanks."

"Are you crazy, Zatch? How do you know she won't attack you?" Tia said.

"She doesn't even have a partner, Tea."

"Never mind," Venom interrupted. "I'm used to being outside anyways. See ya later," she said before leaving.

Zatch watched her leave with a frown on his face. He really wanted her to stay with him and Kyo. He wanted to get to know her better and find out what her power was. It's too bad that she didn't have her partner anymore. Without her partner, she didn't stand a chance to becoming mamodo king...er...queen. He suddenly felt a tug at his arm.

"Come on, let's go, Zatch," Tia begged.

Zatch sighed and followed Tia back to Kyo's house. "Did you have to be so mean to Venom?" he asked.

"She gives me the creeps, Zatch. I don't trust her."

"She can't even fight without her partner, Tia. What harm could she do?" Tia remained silent and shrugged.

From on top a small house, Venom kept a close eye on them as they left. 'Zatch seems like an easy enough opponent, but this Tia disturbs me...' she thought. She then felt a presents behind her. "It's bout time you woke up, Luna," she said as she turned around.

The girl behind her had long silver blue hair and pale eyes. Her skin was also white as snow and she wore a Japanese warrior's uniform. "Is that our next opponent?" she asked staring down at Zatch.

Venom smiled. "He is indeed."

"He looks like a weakling."

"I wouldn't underestimate Zatch. He's stronger than he looks," Venom said quietly. "It's a shame that my powers are unusable until after dark."

"At least you can walk around in broad daylight. So stop complaining."

"Sorry, Luna."

Luna smiled, revealing sharp fangs. Venom smiled back, showing her own fangs before they broke into a laughing fit for no reason. "For once, I'm glad you saved my life, Venom."

"Even though you're not really alive?"

"Oh yeah. Go ahead and take me out of my comfort zone, and ruin our moment." Luna laughed.

Venom sighed. "It be great if there were more mamodos like me."

"Maybe you should start with Zatch. You seem to like him enough."

Venom growled. "Me? Like a mamodo that's still alive? Don't make me laugh."

_Well? What do you think? I know it sounds a little random, but it will make sense in time. I promise. If you want more chapters, I want reviews. Three reviews; is that too much to ask? I wanna feel the love people. I'm not too proud to beg, I just prefer not to. But I will if I have to. _


End file.
